MC: The Beginning, Keyblades and Darkness in the World
by Drago3511
Summary: (Originally called "Aqua in Real Life".) This is a revised version of my first Multiverse Chronicle, and I felt it needed a better name anyway. Sean Sky was an ordinary guy who made a wish on a shooting star. But now, that wish has come true, and it has brought more than one visitor! A younger Aqua, as well as Vanitas and the Unversed! Rated T for language and blood, SeanxAqua
1. The Wish and the Keyblade Master

"Hey, everyone, Drago3511 here with a revised edition of the first story of the Multiverse Chronicles! It's been up for 4 years, and has received the barest amount of attention. Well no more!"

"I just recently got my hands on a PS3 and the Kingdom Hearts HD Remixes. And guess which game I played first? That's right! Birth By Sleep Final Mix!"

"Playing through it again made me remember why I loved the series so much. And now with revised knowledge, it brings me great joy to give the story a complete revival! So now, onto the disclaimer!)

"I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters associated with it, such as Aqua. I only own the OC characters that I have come up with."

"And with that, let's move onto the story!"

* * *

It was an average day of relaxation, but that was all about to change.

Hi, I'm Sean Sky. I'm 15 years old, in the tall-ish category at a height of 6'2". I've got unruly brown hair and ocean blue eyes, and while I don't work out, I've got a decent build on me.

I'm your basic Kingdom Hearts fan with a huge crush on Aqua. Okay, I admit, having a fictional crush is kinda lame. But we've all done it at least once in our lives, am I right? The night before, I saw a shooting star and I made a wish. "I wish Aqua was real and my life would be one big Keyblade adventure with her and my friends." Little did I know, this wish was about to be realized for the most interesting time of my life.

I had no idea what I was getting into.

* * *

 **(Saturday)**

So today is a weekend, so that means no homework, no plans, no responsibilities. Especially since my parents are on a 2 month long business trip. So I decided to beat the Final Episode on Birth by Sleep, for like the 40th time.

I was up to the part where Aqua held up her Wayfinder and says, "There is always a way."

 _'Cue credits... again'_ I thought to myself. But instead of the credits playing, my PSP screen started to glow brightly, a little too brightly.

"Whoa! What's going on?!" So I dropped it on my bed and hid inside my closet. Don't ask, you would be freaked out too if you had a game console or something glow mysteriously out of nowhere.

When the light died out, I went over to my bed to see my PSP on the floor and a girl on my bed.

"What in the..."

I went over to the girl and it suddenly hit me.

"No way, it can't be!" It was her, Aqua! But something didn't seem right about her. She seemed... a bit younger, roughly about my age. Maybe a little shorter too. But there was no mistaking the blue hair and armored shoes.

"But how, I mean, sure I wished this would happen and all, but I never thought it would happen." I looked down at the foot of my bed to see... Aqua's Keyblade Stormfall. **(A/N: Aqua will have this Keyblade instead of Master Eraqus'. She is still a Keyblade Master though.)**

Suddenly, she began to wake up. Slowly, she got up and looked around my room, the she spotted me looking at her, bright-eyed.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I was shocked that she didn't scream or anything. Then again, when you fight villains and the Unversed, I think it'll take more than waking up in another world and being stared at by someone you don't know to scare her.

"Oh, um. I-I found you unconscious and decided to bring you here. I couldn't leave you alone." I lied, I have to for now until she gets used to things here. Okay, that's half the truth. You really expect me to say _"Oh, I made a wish last night that you would be real, and now you popped out of my portable gaming device and into the real world."_ Yeah, she'd believe that...

"Oh, well thank you, um..."

"I'm Sean." I greeted, holding my hand out to help her up, which she took.

"Thank you Sean, my name is Aqua." Yep, it's her alright. But wait, if Aqua's here then what about everything else I wished for last night? The Keyblades, and the adventures.

"Are you ok, Sean?" She looked at me a bit confused.

I snapped back to what seemed like reality, "Huh, oh yeah. Everything's fine Aqua." Maybe I should try to summon the Keyblade, but later. Hell, I wouldn't even know where to start right now. Would I need to be asleep and go into the Station of Awakening first?

"I gotta go for a second, I'll be back in a bit." I assured her.

"Ok, I'll wait here." I then left the room and pulled out my cell. I dialed a few numbers for a group call. My group of friends who enjoyed Kingdom Hearts as well, though maybe not to the EXACT same extent as me. Sam Pearce, John Clive, Justice Truman, Lucas Typhoon, and Jessie Flora.

"Hey, guys, and Jessie. You remember that wish I told you about?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Asked Sam.

"Well it turned out to work."

"What do you mean," Asked John.

"I mean, Aqua's here right now."

"WHAT?!" Justice exclaimed.

"How is that possible?" Lucas inquired, sounding a bit skeptical.

"I don't know, but so far I think the wish is only working half way."

"Huh?" Asked Jessie.

"I wished for us all to get a Keyblade of our own and for us to save the world form some big evil... or something along those lines."

"Like Organization XIII, Xehanort's Heartless, Master Xehanort and Vanitas, or Maleficent?" Sam asked. Out of the whole group, Sam had some of the most knowledge on Kingdom Hearts, aside from myself.

"Yeah, but this may be a new evil, I'm just not sure yet. I'm gonna go check on Aqua now."

"Later," they all said in unison and hung up.

I went back to the room to see Aqua, holding her Keyblade in her lap. She was just staring at it.

"Hey Aqua, what are ya doing?"

"Huh, oh. Nothing Sean." She replied, almost distantly.

"Aqua, if something's bugging you. You know you can tell me."

"Ok, you see this thing here?" She held up the Stormfall.

"Yeah, I see it."

"It's called the Keyblade. It's power is mysterious and is only gifted to those with a strong heart of light, or of darkness..." I can tell that she means Xehanort and Vanitas.

"I see, so you must have a strong heart of light then. But I've heard from an old legend that the power of 'the key' -which by now, I know is the Keyblade, can also be granted to those who walk the path between light and darkness. The path of Twilight, or Dawn." I explained to her. Recalling how Roxas could use two Keyblades, and how Riku went from commanding the Darkness and ended up with his own Keyblade.

"I didn't know there was a power in between, my Master never told me that." Again, she sounded distant.

"Aqua, who is your master anyway?" There was a long silence before she spoke softly, but dreadfully.

"I don't remember his name, but he was struck down quite some time ago. That's all I can remember about anything."

"So you lost your memory..." I couldn't help but feel even worse for her now. And that's when it hit me.

"Aqua, you can stay here as long as you want."

"Huh?" She looked up at me with wide eyes.

"I can't leave you on the streets, not after all I've heard. Besides, what kind of person would I be to leave you alone in a time like this?"

All she could do was mutter these words, "Thank you, I will stay."

"Great, let me just sign you up for the school around these parts. We'll be there Monday through Friday, waking up every morning at six, and getting ready. We'll be there until two in the afternoon each of those days, with some exceptions like holidays, or early release days and vacations."

"Okay." As I went to do just that, I remembered that I have to get Aqua all the supplies that she needs for this. After registration, next stop is the bank. Then the mall. I could just tell that this is gonna be a long weekend... better call Mom and Dad about how to fill out the paperwork.

* * *

"Alright guys, there's the freshly edited and revised Chapter 1! It wasn't a re-write, but I tried to flush things out more, put in more details, fix the spelling and grammar, add some more words, etc. Also revised the disclaimer and the footer here, if you couldn't tell. And if you're new to the story, welcome."

"I did something similar to my MAR story a while back. Check it out if you want, MC: The Second Boy from Earth."

"Anyways, please leave a review, favorite, follow, recommend it to a friend or someone you know, do whatever. I just ask that you don't leave any... ill-willed reviews. Like flames or hate messages, or anything like that. I mean seriously, if you have the time to write a hateful review on a story on the internet, you clearly have time to be doing other things."

"Well, onto the next chapter for fixes!"


	2. The Start of an Adventure

...

"Wow, it's been almost a year since I updated ANYTHING. Time flies, as they say. Though I have to put this out there. I'm TERRIBLY sorry for the severe lack of attention to this site, and all of my stories. Life's been a bit on the rough side and I've had a lot on my mind this past year. I've been working for the most part, haven't really thought much about college, which is something I need to fix."

"My point is, though, that I have a lot to make up for. I know this isn't what people want me to update on, since my more popular stories as of late are my Naruto/Mach and Inuyasha/Gaim stories. I'm working on updating those too, as well as my GokaiBlack story, which I'm taking a break from to write this since I more or less remember what the original content was before I started revamping."

Sean: "We here at Drago3511 Productions inc. are doing what we can to try and get as much work done as possible. Though we ask you to keep this in mind, that the author's fanfiction account is a side project, and he has other obligations in his life that need to come first. We apologize for not meeting demand with any and all updates and publications."

"And with that said, I think it's time for the disclaimer. I do _**NOT**_ own Kingdom Hearts, or any existing characters, spells, Keyblades, or enemies. I only own my original characters and any other content I have come up with. Now, let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

 **(Monday: Sky household, 6:00 AM)**

I woke up and yawned as I stretched in my bed. It was a long weekend of getting everything set for Aqua to start living here as a citizen of the United States. I had to call in a favor from my uncle to help with the process and forge some documents... I know it's wrong, but I couldn't just let Aqua stay cooped up in the house all day. What the education system doesn't know won't hurt them... right? Oh well, only time will tell.

Getting up and tossing the covers off myself, I slipped out of my pajamas and into some new school clothes I bought for myself while I was helping Aqua. A pair of baggy brown cargo pants, a red tank top, and a black sports jacket. With that done, I went to the bathroom to start my daily routine: brush my teeth, floss, gargle with mouthwash, comb my hair, etc. After making sure my appearance was in order, it was time to head to our guest room, aka my sister's old room before she moved out.

What's that? You didn't know I had an older sister? Well, I'll get more into the family details later. But the reason why I was heading to that particular room was because Aqua was using it as a place to sleep. I couldn't have her sleep on the floor in _MY_ room, or on the couch. That wouldn't have been very accommodating now, would it? I didn't think so. Anywho, I knocked on the door, hoping she was already awake.

 _KNOCK, KNOCK_

"Aqua, you up? The bathroom's all free for you to use. I'm gonna make some breakfast, meet me in the kitchen." I called into her, raising my voice a bit so that she could hear me through the door.

"Alright, I'll be out in a little bit." Came her own response. I gave a small smile and nodded to myself before heading to the kitchen and preparing the most important meal of the day. Gotta get some brain food in my system so I can focus in the boring hell that is high school classes. Well, I have gym today, so it's not _ALL_ bad. I'll probably daydream or doodle in my more boring classes anyway. Wait, no, I just remembered. There might be repercussions to this entire situation. Heartless, Unversed, some great unspeakable evil. I have to focus!

Because of this train of thought, breakfast was nowhere near as lax as it usually is. I just rushed through my cereal as quickly as possible, though as carefully as not to choke on a stray corn flake. It also lead to me being too distracted while doing the dishes to not hear a new familiar voice.

"Everything alright?"

I looked up from the sink to see Aqua in one of the new outfits we got her. A pale blue tank top underneath one of those really loose cloth vests that go down to one's thighs in a black color, blue jeans, and grey and black trainers. Though she insisted on keeping the belle sleeves if she wore anything with short or no sleeves. Armor and all. She also had a white and grey messenger bag slung over her shoulder.

"Uh, yeah, no worries here. Just thinking about how you're going to like school, is all." I waved her off and gave a nervous, but hopefully convincing laugh.

"If you say so." She didn't seem to let on that she knew something was up and game me a smile that practically said 'goofball'. Rubbing the back of my head with my left hand, I instinctually brought it around to my face to look at the black digital watch I had on my wrist and check the time.

 **6:32 AM**

I widened my eyes and mentally slapped myself. _'Crap, the bus!'_ I grabbed Aqua's hand and broke out into a run, getting my backpack off the couch as I did so and got out the door.

"Hey, what's the matter?!" She cried out as I dragged her along with me.

"THE BUS! WE'RE GONNA-" Cutting my sentence short as we ran down the street to the bus stop. The yellow school vehicle was in view just a few houses down, but the bus driver's seat was pulled around the corner and blocked off by a tree. He likely didn't see us coming, and drove off after a couple other kids I usually ride with got on. "Miss it..." I sighed in defeat and slumped my shoulders forward, letting go of Aqua in the process. "Oh well, looks like we're walking. School starts in less than an hour and it'll take us AT LEAST that long to get there."

"I think I have a better idea that'll save us some breath." Aqua commented. I turned around at the familiar sound of Keyblade summoning, seeing the Stormfall in her hand. Is she gonna do what I think she's gonna do?! I turned my head a bit more around the block to make sure nobody was around to see what she was about to do. Some cars were still in driveways, but for the most part it looked like people were still either asleep, getting through their morning routine, or already at work from the looks of the remaining cars. Before I could say anything, the Keyblade already left Aqua's hand and spiraled into the air, before arching around and transforming into her Keyblade Glider.

She hopped onto the hovering craft and motioned for me to get on behind her. "You'll have to hold on tight, I don't have any memory of having a passenger before."

"Yeah, because _THAT'S_ reassuring." I sarcastically said. Though I didn't see any better way of getting to school on time without hailing a taxi, so I went along with her idea and got on, hugging myself close to her so I wouldn't slip and plummet to my doom once we started flying.

"Just point me in the right direction, and I'll get us there in no time." Considering that the Gliders could be used in Rumble Racing, I have no doubt that these things could pump out 100 mph easily, which would me more than fast enough if we're going for a straight shot to the school. I just hope we fly high enough so that we don't end up being seen by the public... or if we do, let's please just be mistaken for a plane. Though I brought this upon myself... thankfully I'm not afraid of heights... anymore.

"No problem. Let's go." I soon came to regret my words as we rose into the sky, and pretty damn high and quickly if I might add. Though from this altitude, I don't think we'll have a problem of people identifying us as a UFO or anything... which is what I keep telling myself. The one thing I pray doesn't happen is that the military doesn't get involved with this. Though I probably just jinxed myself... And I was shaken by my thoughts when we suddenly accelerated towards the downtown area!

This... this is just the beginning of my day. I can't help but feel like there's something bad coming our way. Sinister... maybe even evil. Motion sickness might be the least of my worries before lunch.

* * *

"And there's your new chapter 2! I know, it's a short chapter. I remember the original being longer and having more content in it, but I was REALLY bad at pacing when I was in middle school. I'm sure many of us were, so I'm trying to space things out a bit more. What I have backed up from the old chapter 3 will likely end up being our chapter 4 or 5."

"But anyway, I wanted to get this out there, I've been working on it for like a week, but I haven't had a lot of time for writing. Between my overnight shifts at work, sleeping during the daytime hours, or binge-watching anime on Netflix and kissanime like I have been."

"Oh, and as far as writing goes, I've had my usual thousand ideas and have set up a couple ideas from the bunch that I'll be posting as Alternate Chronicle One-Shots. Basically a few stories, as well as some other individual one-shots or stories that I'll put up in the future and see if you guys and gals like them enough to become full-fledged stories. Though with how things work with me, it'll probably be a long time coming before anything gets finished anyway..."

"I've got two more updates to go for my personal goal I've set up. So expect some more content by the coming of October 1st. Don't forget to leave a review and tell your friends! Until next time, ja ne!"


End file.
